Young Justice Enlightenment
by Guado4Lyf
Summary: A rewrite of my fanfiction I only go two chapters through. Sorry for deleting without warning. Set six months after Invasion and my interpretation of what SHOULD have happened. I suck at summaries but I promise it will be good. :D If I owned this franchise, which I dont, I would have given it at least 5 seasons. just saying. Please read, and review if you do. Criticism appreciated.


**LexCorp Inusdstries, Metropolis**

**January 1 2017, 13:35**

_Sat at a desk that had been given no limit in terms of expense, the bald billionaire philanthropist and what some would call criminal mastermind Alexander Luthor read over several files, eyebrow raised somewhat. The little team the Justice League had assembled almost a decade ago was once more proving troublesome, having thwarted one of his associate, Queen Bees, more public moves for power. Something of a disappointment perhaps, but nothing that would prove difficult in the long run. At least not for those who no longer seen only the shadows the so called heroes had pulled over the publics eyes. Soon, those shadows would be removed and the entire planet would see the light._

_Glancing at the time, the male ordered his assistant, Mercy to cancel his appointments for the rest of the afternoon, sliding his finger under the rim of his desk to find a small pressure responsive button. As the female left the room, the doors and all of the windows were secured, a metallic sheen keeping the view of the average man away from his activites. Of course, he had taken certain measures to ensure the 'metas' would not be able to listen in on his meetings, such as lead in the lining of his entire office and a unique compound that had been recently added to ensure one of the martians wouldn't be able to 'phase' into the room, among other things._

_The dark room was suddenly lit up as Three separate screens materialised, each showing one of his enlightened friends. With Savage and Klarion offworld, their spots had been taken away for the moment, communications not being trusted and with Ras Al Ghul, The Brain and Black Manta either incapacitated or out of the picture, certain measures had been taken to bring the Light to others in order to replace the vacated spots. Obviously, the replacement for Ras Al Ghul had been an easy choice, as his daughter Talia was well aware of their activities long before her fathers 'death' 6 months before. Of the two other spots, one had been filled, the position being granted to Ocean Master once more. Despite his dishonours in the past, he had once more proven his dedication to the Light, even providing several tactical advantages to their ranks._

_As each member acknowledged the others, Luthor was the first to speak, his tone as always managing to seem both amused, courteous and completely void of emotion._

**_"The Leagues little Team is growing more troublesome by the hour I hear. I believe they must be dealt with."_**

**_"Of course they must be dealt with Luthor, but you forget that if things were so simple when it came to those children we would have already brought Light to the planet long ago."_**

_Luthors eyes fell on Talia, scanning her projected face with a great intensity. She was like her father in many ways, one of which being a presence which demanded both respect and fear. But she was also young and outspoken while at the same time managing to be mature beyond her years. It was what he had expected of Ras Al Ghuls prized daughter._

**_"Time will open the way to the Light my friend. But time only stretches on if we continue to coddle them and let them run about causing trouble."_**

**_"What do you suggest then?"_**

**_"We cripple their base of operations."_**

_As Luthor and Talia exchanged words, the other two present exchanged looks. Taking down the watchtower was no easy thing, especially since they were so lacking in power at this time. The other male spoke next, his voice showing royal roots while his appearance left much to be desired._

**_"Why not simply implement Protocol 7? It would give us the opening we need in order to do that which we desire."_**

**_"The Prince has a point. I believe that doing what he suggests would bring us closer to unveiling the Light."_**

_The way Queen Bee spoke was as always, forceful but at the same time managed to seem loving. Of course, Luthor knew he was safe from her charms halfway across the planet, as did she. Slowly, he nodded, noticing a look of approval from Talia before speaking once more._

**_"Very well, we shall proceed with Protocol 7. Ocean Master, I trust you are prepared to proceed with Phase one?"_**

**_"Of course. I shall begin immediately."_**

**_"Good. Talia, I trust hes ready?"_**

**_"He will be ready when he is needed, I assure you."_**

**_"Very well, then let us proceed. Soon, the League and the Team shall fall and the world shall finally be shown the Light."_**

**Bludhaven**

**January 2 2017, 7:13**

_Dick Grayson swung his fist at the punching bag he kept supplied in his small base of operations, already moving into a rotating kick that would knock out the average thug as his fist made contact, the resounding sound making itself known in the room. The vigilante gritted his teeth, relentlessly battering the bag with untapped ferocity, a once rare thing for the 20 year old male. But after losing Wally during the mission to save the earth, his attitude had become somewhat darker, instead of focusing on incapacitating the enemy, his frustrations manifested in anger. He always stopped himself from crossing the dreaded line, but he was definitely__ getting closer to it. _

_Despite this, he managed to keep up his clean appearance, and thanks to the mask he wore while on patrol people couldn't actually fathom the rage hidden behind his eyes. But as he was training, he was instead stripped to the waist with his bright blue eyes narrowed in barely contained anger. It was a relatively new thing for him. He blamed Bruce. It had been one of his biggest fears during his time as Robin not to become Batman, and during the Invasion, that was exactly what he had become._

_As he halted his assault on the now battered punching bag, he worked to slow his breathing, closing his eyes and working on getting an even pace to his breaths. After a few moments, he managed to do so and sighed, moving to a nearby table to grab the bottle of water there, glancing at the laptop he kept updated with files from both the League and the Team. As he downed half the bottle of cool liquid, he noticed that the Team had been in Bialya recently and he focused himself on reading up on the info._

**_"Still spending all your time following the Team's progress huh? I wondered what got you out of bed so early."_**

_A smirk crossed the birds face as he turned to face the blonde behind him. Already suited up with her mask tucked under her arm, her beautiful features were all out and about so to speak. With her free hand resting on her hip, she seemed almost casual, even though pretty much everything was on display. Of course, the bird wasnt exactly covered up. The two stood there for a moment before Artemis took as step forward and the two embraced, lips pressing together in a swift but passionate kiss. _

_Breaking apart, the two smiled at one another, Dicks hands resting on Artemis's lower back, her hands around his neck. Her mask had been hastily placed on the table as they had moved together seconds before. After a few more seconds, Artemis's communicator beeped and she tapped it. A moment later, Batgirls voice spoke over the transmitter._

**_"Tigress, we need you up here now. We're prepping a team to head to Atlantas to counter a sudden attack by Ocean Master."_**

**_"Ill be there in 5. Tigress out."_**

_Artemis sighed and the two broke apart, the blonde putting on her mask while the raven haired male glanced once more at the laptop, hoping to gather a little more info before going on patrol. His gaze was brought back to Tigress as she chuckled._

**_"If you miss it, why don't you come back?_**

**_"I- I guess Im not ready yet. I haven't gotten over it all yet. I need more time."_**

**_"Well, I remember a 13 year old who once told me to get traught. Think about it yeah birdboy?"_**

_As the female left, Dick sighed and went back to reviewing files, his thoughts slowly drifting to what he had lost in his life, as they always did. His parents. Jason. Tula. The Circus. Wally... Shaking his head, the vigilante decided it was time to suit up. Not as Nightwing of course. No, now it was time for his job. Officer Grayson of the BPD._

**The Watchtower**

**January 2 2017, 7:30**

_Tigress entered through the Zeta tube as the voice announced her arrival, not surprised that only some of the team had assembled. It was after all 7 30 in the morning. She moved to join the assembled group which consisted of Lagoon Boy, Robin, Tempest, the newbie Bunker and Wondergirl, alongside Batgirl who was leading the meeting. As Tigress entered the group, she marvelled discreetly, as every member of the female population did, at the amazing looks of Tempest before her eyes shifted to the bright purple costume of Bunker. And as always she managed to catch him sneaking a peak at Robin. She always felt sorry for him, having to watch Robins interactions with Cassie knowing that Bunker had feelings of his own. She wondered if Robin knew. Everyone else did._

_Why was it in this team, everybody could see someone had feelings for another aside from the very person who the affections were directed at?_

**"_You will split into two squads. Alpha will go to Atlantas to help Aquaman defend the city while Beta will infiltrate Ocean Masters temporary base and take him down. However, it has been advised that if Beta does track down Ocean master, they should wait for reinforcements. This strategy seems too obvious for someone we suspect has ties to the light. Treat it with extreme caution."_**

_As Batgirl paused to let it sink in, L'gann clenched his fists hopefully as he muttered "Alpha" repeatedly. He needed to be on this team, especially if it meant defending his city alongside the King himself. Especially with Tempest there. He needed to prove to his senior that he was more than capable of representing Atlantas on the team while Aqualad was off world. He was sick of-_

**_"Tempest and Wondergirl, you're Alpha. Tigress is leader of Beta with Robin, Bunker and Lagoon Boy."_**

**_"Neptunes beard! Why am I going on the stealth mission!? I would be much better suited t-"_**

**_"Because on the off chance that something happens, we need someone Atlantean on both teams so that it is easier of navigation and communication without Miss Martian here. Also, if Beta does engage Ocean Master, we need a good advantage over him. You and Bunker will provide that advantage."_**

_L'gann bit his tongue. He could understand Batgirls reasoning behind it. While he and Bunker would be the powerhouses in Beta, he understood that Robin and Tigress were both going to be more useful long range under water while he and Bunkers abilities made them prime melee fighters in most terrains. He wasn't happy about it, but it was understandable._

_**"Because both Tempest and Lagoon boy were not in Atlantas when the attack broke out, we cannot be certain that it will be safe to Zeta directly into the city. therefore Alpha will Zeta to Aquamans location via a prototype Zeta transmitter implanted on his person while Beta will Zeta to an old Atlantean outpost the Justice League had installed 8 years ago. From there each team will carry out their objectives. As always, contact here if reinforcements are needed. Time is of the essence. Move out."**_

_Tempest and Wondergirl left first, their silhouettes being breifly illuminated before disappearing completely after Cassie donned a pressure suit. As the rest of Beta moved to do the same, Tigress felt a hand on her shoulder, not turning and Batgirl spoke in a low tone._

_**"How is he?"**_

_"**Hes... being Dick."**_

_**"Did he say when he was going to come back?"**_

_**"When he's feeling the aster."**_

_Babs chuckled before turning away and going back to the multiple holographic projectors that showed her several areas of the world while Tigress moved to the rest of beta, once more catching Bunker glancing at Robin. The purple clad boy found himself under scrutiny and blush, a look being exchanged between himself and the elder female. Giving him a look saying that they would speak later, Tigress spoke up as they all finished pulling on their pressure suits, save L'gaan as they stepped into the light of the Zeta tube._

**_"Once we get there, we split into two. Bunker comes with me, Robin with Lagoon Boy. Scout the immediate area then meet back at our starting point, got it?"_**


End file.
